Victim
by 88Madison88
Summary: It's been 3 weeks since the tragic event in Seaford, and the Wasabi Warriors lives have changed, yet they're still together as one. Well, almost all of them. But will that change when Kim goes through what Grace went through? Will the warriors help her? Or will she end up like her best friend? RATED T! KICK, MILLE, JIKA Read and Review! Story is so much better than it sounds!
1. My Name is Kim Crawford (Prologue)

**Hey Everyone it's Madison! :D who's excited that summer is now here?! I KNOW I AM! That means I'll be updating more! YAY! Anyway, this is a new story I wanted to write because I had just finished watching the movie Cyber bully and it gave me a great idea for a Kickin' It Fanfic! No, I won't be re-creating Cyber bully, but that is where this idea came from. I hope you enjoy! **

**I don't own Kickin' It. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Victim: **

**My Name is Kim Crawford (Prologue)**

Could you imagine. The pain people feel everyday when they're told that they don't belong. They have no one who loves them. No meaning on this earth. Well, I can tell you, a lot of people feel that kind of pain, and I'm one of them. I'm one of the victims. My name is Kim Crawford, I am 16 years old and I'm a victim of bullying. Verbal bullying, cyber bullying, you name it, it's happened to me. Now, I know what your thinking. How can I just let people bully me? Why don't I just rip their heads off and let my karate take care of it? Well, to tell you the truth. There really is no point. I only use karate to defend, not to attack. And you can't karate chop a computer because that would hurt like hell. Also, it wouldn't stop people from bullying me, everyone in the school already hates me. Except for the warriors, they're the people that keep me sane. Here's another question that'll come to mind. What about your BFFL Grace.

Well, she used to be one of my best friends. We did everything together. But one day, something terrible happened.

My name is Kim Crawford. I am 16 years old, and this is my story.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, it's only the prologue. But the first chapter should be coming soon! :D Love ya all!**


	2. Chapter 1: Grace

**Hey! Okay, so I decided that I would update on this story much sooner instead of later (I'm gonna get into trouble cuz my mom thinks I'm studying for my Math exam. LOL!) But, I must warn you, this chapter is really sad, so get your tissues out! Oh, and the song I used is called "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan. ENJOY!**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING! *welp!***

* * *

**Chapter One: Grace**

I was walking to Grace's house to give her the homework she missed over the last couple of days. She said she was sick with the flu, so I wanted to do something nice for her.

But when I went to her house, she wasn't lying on the couch like I thought she would be. All I saw was a bunch of blankets, tissues and her laptop. It was turned on and she was logged on to her Facebook.

Due to my curiosity, I grabbed her laptop and saw that there were at least 5 chats open. Each chat had at least 8 notifications.

I saw that Donna Tobin's chat was there and I opened it. As soon as it was opened, a wave of unbelievable hate messages were posted. Stuff like:

**"No one loves you Grace. I don't even know how Eddie could love a slutty little bitch like you."**

And:

**"Everyone hates you. You're a waste of life and have no business being on this earth." **

But the message that really caught my eye was:

**"Why don't you do the world a big fat favor and go kill yourself, you slut. Everyone would feel relief knowing that you weren't here to waste space, especially Eddie. He doesn't love you. He could never love a fucking c**t like you."**

I was in absolute shock! It was almost like the wind was knocked out of me. I looked at the other messages from Lindsey King, Lori Thomas, and Brett Favors (My ass of an ex-boyfriend who left me for Donna.)

They all basically said the same thing. Plus, the messages all dated back to the day she was sick! Oh no... I don't think she was sick at all!

"Grace?!" I called her "Grace it's Kim!" I decided to check her room to see where she was. "Grace? Open the door, it's Kim. We need to talk."

After knocking on the door a couple of times, I opened the door.

"Grace- Ahhh!"

What I saw in front of me was the worst scene I have ever witnessed. Grace hung herself with her brother's black belt.

I took my cellphone out and called her brother, who also happened to be my best friend.

"Hello?"

"Jack! Call 911 and Get over to your house ASAP!"

"Kim, what's wrong?! Is everything okay?!"

"Stop whatever your doing and get over here! it's Grace!"

"I'm on my way!"

I ran over to her and pried the noose off her neck. Once it was free, I grabbed her and placed her in my lap and tried to feel her pulse. She didn't have one. It was then I realized that my best friend, whom i loved like a sister, was dead.

"Why would you do this Grace..." I cried. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs in anguish and pure sorrow.

Just then Jack came in and stopped in his tracks. He looked at me then he saw his karate belt tied into a noose and then he looked at Grace. Jack gripped onto the door frame and started to gag. Once he had finished gagging, he came over to my side and held his sister.

"C'mon Grace, wake up." Jack said shaking her. "It's Jack. I can't lose you Graciebelle, please!"

We both began to cry from the loss of our friend/sister.

Soon, the EMTs came in with a gurney and something that made my blood turn cold and the colour in my face drain. A body bag.

The EMTs came to us and the female EMT checked her pulse. She said to Jack sadly "We need to take your sister, sweetie."

"No! I won't let you take her!" Jack yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"Jack," I said, still crying "give her to the EMT."

"But-"

"Jack! She's gone. We have to let her go."

Jack closed his eyes tightly and pressed his lips together, stifling his cries. We both stood up and Jack carried her to the gurney, placing her gently in the body bag.

He kissed her forehead and said "I love you Gracie, you will always be by baby sister."

The EMTs zipped the bag up and wheeled Grace down the stairs and into the truck.

The female EMT came to both of us and said sadly "I'm so sorry for your loss. Are you planning on having a funeral for your sister?"

Jack nodded his head and looked at the ground.

"I'll tell your parents and explain what happened, alright?"

Once again, Jack nodded his head silently and wrote down the address to where his and Grace's parents worked.

Once they left, Jack and I hugged each other and cried a little longer. We cried until our cries calmed down to whimpers and sniffles.

"Why would she do this?" Jack asked as we were sitting against the wall. "Grace seemed like she was perfectly fine!"

"But she wasn't." I said, feeling numb.

I stood up from the floor and grabbed Jack's hand "You need to take a look at this."

I led Jack downstairs into the living room and put Grace's laptop in his lap. He looked through the Facebook chats Donna, Lindsey, Lori and Brett left for her and his blood began to boil.

He threw the laptop on the couch, making a loud thump on impact and screamed into his hands.

"If why wouldnt she tell me she was being cyber bullied!" Jack sobbed into his hands "I could have helped her!"

I sat beside him on the couch and rubbed his back soothingly as he mourned the loss of Grace.

As soon as he calmed down, we decided to call the guys, Julie and Mika and told them to come over to Jack's house. As soon as we told them the news about Grace, they all broke down. Eddie was especially having a hard time with this. His girlfriend, the one he loved more than anything in the world, was gone.

Then he suddenly saw Grace's laptop and read all the messages she had gotten. This caused him to scream in pure sorrow and punch a hole in the wall.

"Why Grace?" He said to himself, crying "Why would you take your own life, instead of telling me. Why didnt you tell me?! Why did you leave me?!"

We all gathered around him and we all hugged each other tightly in a group hug, remembering everything about our amazing friend.

**_Time Skip_**

The funeral was beautiful. Grace was wearing a beautiful white, flowing gown that complemented her figure as she laid peacefully in the golden casket that Eddie and Jack had painted.

We spent all day remembering the moments we shared with Grace. The gang and I all made speeches in tribute to Grace and presented them in front of friends and family.

Once it was my turn to present, I went up to the podium and looked at my cue cards. I immediately put them in the candle holder and watched them burn. I didnt need cue cards to make my speech, because i already knew what i wanted to say.

I looked over at her casket and said "Grace, we have shared so many memories. You have been my best friend since birth and you have always been like a sister to me. We have laughed together, cried together and even fought with each other. And I wouldn't change a thing. You had taken your life due to someone's hate and jealousy and you didn't deserve any of it. It's almost hard to believe that your not here, laughing your beautiful laugh, showing everyone your amazing smile. I will always remember you and really, it's not like we're saying goodbye. It's almost like saying 'See you later.' because i know you'll be watching over everyone until they join you and you open the gates of Heaven for them. I love you Gracie. i'll see you later."

I go over to her casket and look down at my best friend. Her skin was sickly pale and although her lips were ruby red, a tint of blue could still be seen through the bloody colour. I took a red rose from the bouquet of flowers beside the casket and placed it in her hands, laying it on her chest. Once we closed the casket, Jack, Eddie, Mr. Brewer, Grandpa Brewer and a few other people carried the casket to the burial site. As Grace was being lowered into the ground, I began to sing one of Grace's favourite songs.

_Spend all your time waiting_

_for that second chance_

_for a break that would make it okay_

_there's always some reason_

_to feel not good enough_

_and it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_oh beautiful release_

_memories seep from my veins_

_let me be empty_

_and weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

Jack, who was standing beside me, also began to sing with me, then Eddie began to sing and soon, everyone was singing Grace's song.

i_n the arms of the angel_

_fly away from here_

_from this dark cold hotel room_

_and the endlessness that you fear_

_you are pulled from the wreckage_

_of your silent reverie_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort here_

_so tired of the straight line_

_and everywhere you turn_

_there's vultures and thieves at your back_

_and the storm keeps on twisting_

_you keep on building the lies_

_that you make up for all that you lack_

_it don't make no difference_

_escaping one last time_

_it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh_

_this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

_in the arms of the angel_

_fly away from here_

_from this dark cold hotel room_

_and the endlessness that you fear_

_you are pulled from the wreckage_

_of your silent reverie_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort here_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort here_

After we had finished singing, Grace was already at the bottom of the hole and as soon as the first pile of dirt was placed on the beautiful coffin, I felt overcome with depression, sorrow and numbness.

I cried into Jack's shoulder and he cried silently into mine. Not a single eye was dry during the burial.

Once she was completely buried, Grace's tombstone was planted. It said "Grace Brewer: September 29th 1997-September 29th 2013. A Beautiful Girl Who Is Now In The Arms Of An Angel."

Eddie soon came up with tears in his eyes and kneeled down. He placed his hand over the tombstone and said "Happy Birthday baby girl. I'll love you forever and always."

After the burial was over it was then that I realized that I had lost my best friend, and she was never coming back.

* * *

**Alright, So here is chapter one! I hope you liked it! I honestly felt like crying while I was writing this! LOL! Read and Review my pretties ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: Returning to Seaford High P1

**Hey guys! OMG! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys don't hate me! Thank you so much for the 14 reviews! :D ****Btw, who saw Two Dates and A Funeral?! OMG I LOVED THAT EPISODE! So much Kick! I just wish they FREAKING KISSED! GAHHHH! Okay, rant's over. ENJOY THE CHAPTER! :)**

**I DONT OWN KICKIN IT!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Returning to Seaford High Part 1**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

It was only 3 weeks and everything had changed rather quickly ever since Grace died. Jerry and Mika no longer dance, Milton and Julie started to get bad grades (well, their definition of bad grades) and I stopped cheerleading. Jack had probably changed the most. He always wore dark colours, he doesn't smile as often and the gleam in his eyes was replaced with a cloud of dullness and sorrow. But one thing that didn't change was that the warriors and I still took karate and we all stuck together. Well, almost all of us.

Eddie was too distraught and depressed over his girlfriend's death that he moved to Arizona. We still keep in contact with him, but it's not the same here without him.

After Seaford High had a memorial for Grace and students decorated her locker with pictures of her, flowers, and a golden cross, the school had let everyone who was close to Grace, like the pep-squad, skip for about a week. But to be honest, the gang had been out of school for two weeks. Principal Funderburk had spoken to all of us and said we could take an extra week off. Little did we know that Eddie had already decided to move away and wouldn't be returning to Seaford High.

Today was the first day of school since Grace's death, but I didn't want to go back. So many things have changed and it won't be the same without my best friend standing by my side. I still missed Grace and thought about her everyday. After school, Jack and I planned on going to the cemetery to tell Grace about our first day.

"Kim!" My mother called from downstairs. "Hurry up! You're gonna be late for school."

I groaned in frustration, but reluctantly said "I'll be down in a minute!"

After getting dressed in a navy sweater-dress, black leggings and black combat boots, I went to my bedroom window and looked outside. I opened the window and stepped out onto the balcony, looking up at the dark sky.

I felt the cool air brush against my face and soon I felt a raindrop kiss the side of my cheek. It was pretty obvious that a storm was coming, but I didn't care. When I felt more raindrops starting to fall, I went back inside, closing the window behind me and went downstairs.

When I made it into the kitchen, my mother asked "Did you sleep well last night?"

I nodded my head and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. To be truthful, I didn't get a goodnight's sleep. Ever since Grace passed away, I've been having nightmares about that horrifying scene that I witnessed. I usually take sleeping pills to help with the nightmares, but I guess I forgot to take them last night.

I heard the door knock and immediately knew it was Jack. It was so sweet for him to pick me up and walk with me to school. But even though I want to be something more, we're just best friends.

I kissed my mom goodbye after grabbing my backpack and purse, put on my white trench coat and blue beanie and headed out the door to greet Jack.

He was standing outside on my porch in the rain as it fell hard and landed on his black jacket. Even though he was wearing a hood, his hair was soaked and he had water droplets on his face. Jack looked really depressed, probably too depressed to even bring an umbrella.

"Hey." I said softly, hugging him.

"Hey." Jack says kindly wrapping his arms around me. Before we knew it, we were in that position for longer than a minute. Once we realize about the time, we both jump back.

"So..." I said, kinda lost for words. "Uh, should we get going?"

"Uh... Yeah, come on." He replied.

Soon we forget that awkward moment and begin to talk.

"It's gonna be so different at school." I said glumly.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "I know. I still really miss her."

"Me too, Jack. I also really miss Eddie."

"So do I. But I can't blame him for leaving though."

We continued to walk to school, talking about random stuff when I suddenly feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Once I unlocked my phone I saw a text message from an unknown number... I was shocked about what I saw. It was a message that said:

_**"Hey slut. Where were you these past two weeks? Oh that's right, I remember. Gracie killed herself. What a shame. It should've been you."**_

**Jack's POV**

I was talking to Kim until I noticed that she was no longer beside me. She had stopped right in the middle of the sidewalk and was staring at her phone, shocked.

"Kim?" I said, walking back to her. "Kim? What's wrong?"

She looked up at me, startled. "N-nothing." she stuttered "Just another one of Milton's 'interesting facts' about the human body."

"Oh no, not again." I said, rolling my eyes. "I thought we told him to stop sending those things to us! Last time I read one of those facts, I almost lost my lunch. I think I'm gonna talk to him about it."

"No!" Kim said suddenly. "I-I mean, I'll talk to him. He sent me the fact, right?"

I looked at her oddly, but shrugged. We continued to walk to school and I kept glancing at Kim. She still looked pretty spooked about what she saw on her phone. Something's up...

Once we arrived at school, we both looked at each other nervously and both take deep breaths.

"You ready?" I asked quietly.

Kim gave me a slight nod and we both grabbed onto the door handles. The coldness of the metal stung and made my skin tingle.

We soon opened the door and were greeted with an eerie silence. All the students had stopped talking and looked at us as we walked to our usual spot by the stairs. People kept staring until Jerry and Mika came up beside us.

"Yo!" Jerry shouted. "Everyone quit staring!"

"Move along!" Mika added.

Everyone was shocked about Jerry and Mika's outburst, but stopped staring at us and went back to chatting.

"Thanks guys." I said gratefully.

"No problem." Jerry said patting me on the shoulder.

Soon, Milton and Julie arrived at our spot and we all began talking about random stuff, trying to avoid talking about my sister. But you could definitely tell people were still depressed.

Before the bell rang, Julie said "Guys, let's get to class. I don't think we should be late on our first day back. No matter how much we don't want to be here."

Everyone agreed and we all stand up. We began walking until I noticed someone was missing. I turned around and saw that Kim's stuff fell out of her backpack and she was trying to put it all away.

"Kim?" I asked. "Do you need some help?"

"No, you guys go to class. I'll catch up."

With that said, everyone, minus Kim, left the main hall and walked to class.

**Kim's POV**

When the gang left, I tried to get everything back in my backpack. I still don't know how everything fell out, but whatever.

Just as I finished putting everything away, I heard someone say "Well, well, well. If it isn't the slutty southern-bell."

I knew that voice anywhere. I looked up and saw Donna Tobin and her gang (Lindsey, Lori and Brett) making their way towards me. I stood up and fought every urge in my body not to pound their freaking skulls into the wall.

"Shut-up Donna." I said bitterly.

"Awww, what's the matter Kimmy?" She said in a baby-voice. "Still miss little Gracie?"

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. "What you did to her was fucking cruel! Don't you feel any remorse?! Any guilt?! Any regret?!"

She looked at the ground and said "Now that I think about it, I do feel regretful..."

I relaxed a little, until I saw Donna smile maliciously and looked up at me saying "...Regretful that you weren't the one that died instead. It should have been you."

* * *

**Mwahahaha! Cliff-hanger! Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! Only way to find out what happens is to... REVIEW! :D**


End file.
